Tommy Oliver: The Backbone of the Power Rangers
by higherground
Summary: This story details how Tommy Oliver, the veteran Ranger, was the glue that held the Power Rangers legacy together, albeit behind the scenes. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: I would like to thank project314 for the use of the beginning of this story, which he personally penned. Every part taking place in Mariner Bay was originally thought up by project314.

Mariner Bay, California (Taking place during the end of "Power Rangers in Space" arc)

Tommy had only been waiting for a few minutes when the door to the Chief's office opened and a young woman stepped out to greet him. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than him, most probably a college student. Definitely easy on the eyes with her shoulder-length honey-blond hair and her cute smile, seeing her reminded him of Kat.

"**Hi**," she said, "extending her hand. "**You must be Tommy. The Chief will be there in a few minutes, but in the meantime, I'll show you into his office and you can wait for him there.**"

"**Thank you**," he answered, shaking her hand and following her in the next room. Once she left him, he sat down, setting his case by his side, and started to look around, taking stock of all the plaques and awards that adorned the walls of this place.

As a Power Ranger, Tommy had always had the protection of the Morphing Grid when going up against monsters, which kept him safe from some of the most lethal hits and attacks they launched at him. He'd had it easy when compared to these guys, who always rushed into the unknown, never certain if they'd make it out alive or not, but still willing to put their lives on the line for others.

"**Slightly intimidating, I know**," said the man who then stepped into the room. "**I've never cared for all of it so much, but I've always found that it inspires new recruits. The media love it, too. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Oliver.**"

"**Thank you, sir**," Tommy replied as he shook the man's hand and sat back down.

"**Now**," the Chief continued, installing himself behind his large mahogany desk "**why don't you tell me a bit about why you want to join our ranks, son?**"

"**Actually,**" Tommy began, knowing that this is where it started to get tricky, "**that's not exactly the kind of recruitment I had in mind**."

"**You'll have to enlighten me then**," the Chief continued. "**It seemed to me from the message left by Jerome Stone, that you were interested in joining us**."

"**Actually**," Tommy said, beginning to struggle as his preparedness was falling apart, "**I just really needed to meet you, and that was just a pretext.**"

"**So, what is it you want from me, exactly, young man**?" the Chief asked, a slight annoyance beginning to creep into his voice.

At this point, Tommy knew that anything fancy or elaborate he might have concocted would more likely blow up in his face. A direct and honest approach was his best shot.

"**I'm here about your son, sir**," he said, "**I'm here about Ryan**."

Those words had hit Chief Bill Mitchell like a brick wall. Over the last few minutes, he'd gone through quite a varied range of emotions, from cordial to slightly annoyed and now, with this unexpected revelation, he found himself overflowing with a mix of anger and sorrow.

**"What do you know about Ryan**?" he asked slowly, intent on making it clear that he expected a straight answer.

"**I know that on March 25th, 1985, a demonic signature was tracked to and from the location where you and your family had an accident that took you off a road**," Tommy Oliver answered. "**You and your daughter were found by emergency personnel hanging on to a tree limb off the side of a cliff. Your son wasn't with you, although we have reason to believe he wasn't entirely lost to you that night**."

A wave of sorrow washed over Bill Mitchell as he began to relive the traumatic events of that night. "**The demon's name was Diabolico**," he explained, "**and when he arrived, Dana and Ryan were both holding on to me, but Ryan was slipping. Diabolico offered to save my son's life in exchange for his freedom. At first, I didn't want to go through with such a deal, but for Ryan's life? I didn't have a choice, especially once Ryan lost his grip on me and began falling. I called out for Diabolico and he saved my son, telling me I would see him again on his 20th birthday**."

"**I'm sorry I had to bring you back to that night, Chief Mitchell**," Tommy continued once he'd heard all the details, confirming pretty much everything Billy and Zordon had been able to piece together regarding the event, "**but I had to make you remember what you'd lost before I made you an offer I need you to accept, as the fate of the world might rest in your hands**."

"**What is it**?" Bill Mitchell asked. "**Though more importantly, who are you, really**?"

"**I truly am Tommy Oliver**," Tommy said. "**That wasn't a lie. And until a year and a half ago, I was a Power Ranger.**"

"**A Power Ranger**?" Mitchell countered, skeptical. "**Can you prove this**?"

"**Unfortunately, no**." Tommy answered. "**All my power sources have been drained or destroyed over the years. However, I do have something in here that might convince you I'm being honest.**"

Bill Mitchell looked on as Tommy picked up the case that was by his chair and placed it on the desk. He then opened it and pulled out a smaller metallic receptacle. He took a small device from it and replaced the case on the chair next to him.

"**What is that**?" Mitchell asked, nodding towards what Tommy was holding.

"**It's a new morpher prototype**," Tommy answered, strapping it to his wrist. "**It's linked to what we call the Morphing Grid and although the threads are slightly different than previous versions, these powers are just as formidable**."

Just as Bill Mitchell was about to follow up with another question, Tommy stood up, took a fighting stance, and flicked a switch on the morpher, calling out, "**Lightspeed Force, Power Up!"**

A second and a blinding flash of light later, he stood before Mitchell in a skin tight red and white uniform, with a red helmet. "**Satisfied**?" When all Mitchell could respond was a nod, Tommy called out "**Power down**!" and was instantly back in his civilian clothes.

"**So**," Tommy continued as he removed the morpher from his wrist and put it back in its place, "now that I've gotten your undivided attention, I can tell you why I'm here. I need you to be the mentor to the next incarnation of Power Rangers, and defend Mariner Bay from the forces of Diabolico and his brethren."

"**You want me to what**?" Bill Mitchell had asked Tommy following the rather unique proposal that had been made to him.

"**You understood me just fine,"** Tommy said. "**These demons took your son and they did it for a reason. They knew, somehow, that you would be a major player once they got out, and so they tried to take you out of the running ahead of time by taking away your hope, by taking away Ryan. You have to take them on."**

Bill Mitchell's head dropped briefly and he asked, raising his eyes slowly. **"So how do I go about doing this? You give me this "morpher" and somehow I fight them and save the world?"**

**"Actually," **Tommy said before pulling two thick files out of the case and handing them to him,** "I'm going to give you a lot more."**

"**First file,"** he began**, "contains information on individuals that have been approached over the past years and months, people who will help you make this happen. First off, your government and army liaison General Rodger McKnight, who will be able to grant you pretty much anything you'll need from budget, to manpower, to the latest technologies available on the market."**

**"Also, Commander Norquist, from NASADA, who is currently assisting in the final preparations of the Terra Venture project, and who will be putting any needed resources at your disposal. He's notably accepted to assign Angela Fairweather, his top researcher and creator, in charge of the Lightspeed project."**

**"Last but not least, Billy Cranston an ex-Power Ranger like myself, and Cestro, who reside on the water-based planet Aquitar. Our sources indicate that these demons have an aversion to water and therefore we feel Aquitian technology could give us the edge we need for the coming battle."**

**"This takes me to the second file,"** Tommy continued as Mitchell opened up a folder filled with diagrams and blueprints**. "It contains plans for what we call the Lightspeed Aquabase. Inspired by constructions on Aquitar, it's an underwater base where you will lead your operations. It also contains basic information that will help Angela Fairweather with the design of morphers, weapons and zords."**

**"That's a great skeleton for this operation, Tommy**," Mitchell said, still poring through the folder's contents, **"but one important question remains. Who will be a part of this team?"**

"**We're leaving that to your discretion, Chief Mitchell,"** Tommy answered. **"You need to select a group of individuals that you feel confident will be able to work together to face what will at times seem like unbeatable odds. I will suggest, however, that you make your daughter a part of this."**

Mitchell raised his eyes from the papers upon hearing this. "**Dana?"** he questioned. **"Why?"**

"**The demons went after Ryan to weaken you,"** Tommy stated, **"they'll go after Dana the moment they're free to take you out once and for all. Make her a part of this team, and you'll be giving her the power to fight them off and teammates to watch her back."**

Bill Mitchell nodded once, and Tommy could see that any questioning or uncertainty he might have felt had given way to firm resolve.

**"And Ryan?"** he asked, finally.

**"Diabolico said you'd see him again on his twentieth birthday,"** Tommy said. **"I'd count on that happening, although from personal experience, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back as a pawn of Diabolico, to take on your team. You'll just have to be ready for him."**

**"When do we start?" Bill Mitchell asked, and Tommy smiled, just knowing that things in Mariner Bay would turn out all right.**


	2. Chapter 3

(Taking place during the summer following the conclusion of "Power Rangers: Dino Thunder")

Tommy, exhausted from his ride all the way from Reefside, had finally arrived at a huge mansion in San Angeles. The previous evening he had gotten a call from his old college friend, Drew. He had never heard his adventurous pal so distressed before so he had heeded his call and headed straight to his home 5 hours away. As Tommy exited his jeep, a stuffy looking butler had been waiting for him at the door.

As Tommy walked up to the door, the butler says in his stuffy voice, **"You must be Dr. Oliver. Mr. Hartford is waiting for you inside."**

"**Thank you, very much,"** as the butler walks Tommy into the mansion, Tommy can't help but ask, **"So Mr…"**

"**Spencer."**

"**Spencer, may I ask what exactly is wrong with Dre…Andrew?"**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Dr. Oliver,"** Spencer replied.

"**Call me, Tommy."**

Spencer brought Tommy into the living room, where a very distressed man was sitting on his couch with his hands on his face.

"**Presenting Dr. Ol…Tommy."** Spencer shouts

The man immediately jumps up with a smile on his face,** "Tommy!" **Tommy glad to his old friend, hugs him. **"Wow, Andrew long time no see!"**

"**Very long time,"** Andrew says, **"I'm sorry I had to call you under these circumstances."**

"**No trouble at all,"** Tommy says, **"But it's so funny that you called because I was just watching the news the other night about how you had uncovered the lost Caverns of Apollo! Amazing!"**

Andre said, **"Yes. Amazing beyond belief.** **Something happened that day when I had entered the caverns. Something you probably won't even believe once I tell you. Heck, I'm having second thoughts about saying anything even now."**

Tommy, putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder says, **"Trust me, Andrew, nothing surprises me. What happened?"**

"**The day I found the Caverns of Apollo, I bypassed all of the booby traps, and entered into the cavern's hidden chamber. Upon entering the chamber, I found the most beautiful crown, decorated in the most brilliant jewels. I was so happy because I thought I had uncovered any archaeologist's dream, however, it became a nightmare. Once I picked the crown up from its altar, terrible things began to happen. Then, this being appeared before me…"**

"**What kind of being?"** Tommy asks

"**He called himself 'The Sentinel Knight.' He told me that because I had taken the…"Corona Aurora,"**

Tommy says, **"The Crown of the Gods?"**

Andrew replies with, **"Exactly. Because I had removed it from its altar, I had accidentally released two evil brothers. Brothers with extraterrestrial abilities. "**

Tommy, with a shocked look on his face says, **"Wow."**

"**Tell me about it,"** Andrew retorts. **"The Sentinel Knight told me that the jewels of the Corona Aurora had scattered around the globe, and that the two brothers, Moltor and Flurious, would do everything in their power to find the jewels and take the crown's awesome power for themselves, and it is now my duty to find the jewels, and protect the Crown from the forces of evil."**

"**Andrew that's incredible, I…I don't know what to say."**

Andrew looks at Tommy gravely and says, **"But I do know what you can **_**do**_**, Tommy."**

"**What do you mean, Drew?"**

"**Tommy, you see, my reliable sources tell me that you were once a Power Ranger. In fact, rumor has it that you were one of the greatest rangers of them all."**

Tommy sighing says, **"I wouldn't go that far, but yes, I am…was a Power Ranger."**

"**Then you can help me!"**

"**I'm sorry Andrew but I've retired from my life as a Ranger…"**

As Andrew is looking blue, Tommy says,** "However, I can help you to create your OWN team of Power Rangers."**

"**Really? It's possible?"** Andrew says in disbelief.

"**Yes, it is quite possible. I can work with you in finding an entrance into the Morphing Grid…the power. However, you're brilliant…and wealthy enough to create rangertech on your own once I give you the blueprints."**

Andrew, **"Tommy, man, this is great! Maybe I can actually fix this miss, and defeat Moltor and Flurious."**

Tommy touches Andrew's shoulder and says**, "But, I wouldn't feel right not to warn you, Drew, once you take on the power, once you enter the battle between good and evil, it's not going to be easy, and that's an understatement."**

Andrew, touches Tommy's hand and firmly says, **"Tommy, what's about to happen to the world is my fault, I'm ready to take on the responsibility and do what must be done."**

Tommy, takes Andrew's hand and shakes it, **"Well then, may the Power protect you from this moment forward."**


	3. Final Chapter

**Author's Disclaimer: Well, here is the conclusion of this story, hope you like it. Please review and critique, thank you all and May the Power protect you. *P.S. When you're done with this story, check out "Power Rangers in Space: The Untold Story" also written by me!**

(Taking place during the gap between "Dino Thunder" and "Mystic Force," where "SPD" takes place, 20 years into the future.)

With he and the Dino Thunder Rangers having defeated Mesagog in their final battle, having wrapped up his assistance in the creation of the Operation: Overdrive Power Rangers, Tommy was free to enjoy his retirement. Each day was simple; he woke up in his quaint home in the middle of nowhere, and head into town for breakfast, sometimes having a cup of coffee and a muffin with Hayley to start off the day. Then, he drove to Reefside High School to fill young people with the knowledge he had been filled with. He would then go home, kick back, and enjoy his life without fighting evil, constantly. The years and posts of being a Power Ranger, a mentor to a new generation of Power Rangers, and the veteran that the rest of the rangers had put their faith in, had finally made Tommy what he had never thought he would be…tired. Sometimes, he even regretfully cursed Zordon for making him the leader of the Power Rangers, all those years ago. The thing was, was that Tommy felt guilty for being tired, he felt that he always had to be doing something to participate in the battle between good and evil.

Well on a normal morning just like every other day for the past few months, Tommy was enacting a lesson to his third period bio class. Writing on the chalk board, Tommy began to feel a very eerie, familiar feeling, it wasn't until a girl in the front row of his class had called out, **"Are you okay, Dr. O?"** that he realized he had been staring at the words on his chalk board for what appeared to be a while by the looks of his students.

"**Everything's fine. Sorry about that. So anyway, the right atrium…"** Tommy stopped speaking as the familiar feeling returned to him, and he got the most terrible headache and a sense of being called somewhere. He knew something was terribly wrong when he thought he had felt that he was actually about to disappear into thin air and appear somewhere else.

"**Class dismissed for now. Don't forget to read and outline Chapter 5." **While some of his class were overjoyed to be dismissed, others looked at Tommy with fear, worry, and confusion on their faces. Tommy then walked out of the classroom, and started walking, the destination, he didn't know. All he did know is that his movement wasn't of his free will, something was calling him and he felt as though something was magnetically pulling him somewhere. Tommy had walked through the foyer of the school, and out of the door, when he stopped dead in his tracks in the football field beyond the school, and saw something he never thought he would see again.

"**Rita!"**

"**Hello, Tommy,"** the scratchy voice responded.

Tommy had not seen Rita Repulsa since he and the other Zeo Rangers defeated Serpentera and ran her and husband away for good nearly nine years ago. She looked different. No longer wearing her long brown dress with the cones on her head as well as her bra which he and the other Rangers would often compare to Madonna's. She was garbed in white, wearing a very unusual head dress, and carrying a different wand.

"**Surprised to see me?"** Rita says.

Tommy, defensive, retorts with, **"Very. Last I heard, you had been turned human by Zordon's life force. What are you, back to your old tricks, again? "**

"**No, no Tommy, actually quite the opposite**," Rita says, in a very kind voice that Tommy had never heard come out of her mouth.

"**Whatever you're selling, Rita, I ain't buying."**

"**What I'm 'selling' Tommy…is an apology."** Tommy looks at his former nemesis very confused, **"I'm listening."**

"**All those years ago when I manipulated your mind with my magic, and made you do all those horrible deeds on my behalf, was nothing but pure evil…"** **"You got that right," **Tommy says while thinking about it already. He flashbacked to the moment he moved to Angel Grove when Rita appeared to him on top of a building, and called out his name. How she had teleported him to her palace on the Moon and granted him his first taste of power.

"**I want nothing more than your forgiveness, Tommy. Thanks to Zordon, I have been washed with goodness, and am prepared to do everything in my power to make amends and right my wrongs."**

"**So you lured me out here to say, 'I'm sorry'?" **

"**Yes, yes, I have." "Well, why is my gut telling me that you have some ulterior motive?"**

Rita, holding her wand, replies with, **"Well there is something else…"**

Tommy chuckles and says**, "I knew it. What is it that you really want, Rita?"**

Rita looks deep into Tommy's face, and says **"You're blessing."**

"**What?"** Tommy says, utterly confused.** "My…blessing?"**

"**That's right,"** Rita says, **"Your blessing to create the Power Rangers of the Mystic Force."**

"**I am beyond confused."**

"**To make a long story short, I have returned to Earth, as well as my magical roots. I have taken up the post as the Sovereign of Good Magic."**

"**You're kidding, right?"** Tommy says, smirking.

"**I am the farthest thing from kidding right now, Tommy. And your doubts are giving me such a headache."**

Tommy laughs, **"Still the same, I see, even nearly 10 years later. Rita, I don't know what game you're trying to pull…"**

"**You have every right not to trust a word that comes out of my mouth, Tommy, I deserve that. But, it is the truth, I am now known as the Mystic Mother. Darkness is about to arrive and cover the light, and I want to create Power Rangers to combat the darkness…and I want your blessing in order to do that."**

"**Okay, is it weird to say that a part of me…a part of me actually believes what you're saying?"** Tommy says, reluctantly.

"**No it is not weird at all. The good in you, senses the good in me, Tommy. You have fought on the side of good for years now; surely you know trust your abilities by now?**

"**My…abilities?"**

Rita, smiles and says, **"Surely you don't think your overlong exposure to the 'Power' left no effect on you? Think about it, Tommy."**

"**What do you mean?"** Tommy says, trying his hardest to comprehend.

"**I guess you'll need a little bit of help.**" Rita waves her wand, and chants something that Tommy can't understand. He is brought into the past, to various moments of his life. Being bathed in the White Light of Goodness as he was granted the power of the White Ranger; leading the Power Rangers for two and a half years against anything that threatened the Earth; his interest in the Morphing Grid that was culminated in his constant contact with Zordon shortly before his capture and his continuing research of the Power with Billy. Leading the Red Ranger team; choosing to study the ancient powers of the dinosaur in order to help people and use the supernatural abilities for good. Each and every scene that past in Tommy's head assured him of how good he was…and how he had the right to be tired.

Tommy gets pulled back into reality, confused, yet reassured, and says **"Thank you, Rita."**

"**You are a paragon of good, Tommy. Zordon knew what he was doing when he named you as the leader."**

Tommy had called in sick for the rest of the day, and went to the lake a short distance from his house, where he went to think. He had accepted Rita's apology and given her his blessing on creating the Mystic Force Power Rangers. He thought about them, how much good they would do, what kinds of evils they had to face, what Zords they would command, and then he thought…"I needn't worry about any that right now." Saying, "Have I done my part? Is it over?"

Tommy, walked back to his house, and went inside. He went into his room, went into his top drawer, moved his mass amounts of black clothes out of the way, and opened up the compartment underneath. There he saw his charred Power Morpher, his powerless White Tiger Power Coin being held in the center. He looked to the right of that and saw his pair of Zeonizers holding his Zeo subcrystal, he could nearly taste the power that had flowed through him upon accepting the Zeo powers. And, to the right of them, he saw his Dino Morpher and key, and remembered his last bit of power draining from him. Tommy, his heart skipping a beat, had thought for a moment, just for a moment, that he had heard his mentor's voice, say "**You have done your part, Tommy. It is time to rest." **

Tommy, closed his eyes for a while, to try and hear it again, or to convince himself that he wasn't crazy. He then walked over to laptop, opened up the file labeled, "Ranger Archives," and pulled up every bit of information that he had obtained from the Morphing Grid. Tommy was the surprised to see green energy burst out of the computer and realized nearly an instant afterwards what had occurred. He clicked a button labeled, "Future incarnations." He clicked it, and witnessed the Mystic Force Power Rangers, he clicked next, and witnessed the Operation: Overdrive Power Rangers, next; the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, the Samurai Power Rangers, the Olympian Force Power Rangers, the M-54 Galaxy Power Rangers, the Power Rangers of the Planet Thebes…the SPD Power Rangers….the Time Force Power Rangers. Tommy, clicked escape, and turned off the computer. He walked back to his dresser, and closed the compartment containing his old morphers.

Tommy, finally letting go his life in the world of the "Power Rangers," says **"I hear you, Zordon." **He knew that all would be well. He knew that the Power Rangers legacy would continue forever as long as there would be evil. He knew what Zordon knew, that his role in the battle between good and evil, his role in the legacy of the Power Rangers would live on forever. Especially when he thought of the long haired, brown eyed young man in the "Future Incarnations" file that shouted "Kiya" nearly identical to him, during battle.

Tommy, then took out his phone, went into his contacts and clicked the name labeled "Katherine Hillard."


End file.
